1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for forming a brassiere cup. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method by which the predetermined joining surfaces of formed inner and outer cup members are sprayed or coated with a glue, a film is heated and attached to the glue-sprayed or glue-coated surfaces of the inner and outer cup members by vacuum suction, the inner and outer cup members are assembled and sealed to form the brassiere cup, and a filler is filled in between the inner and outer cup members, wherein the filler in the brassiere cup can conform to the breast shape of each user to achieve optimal shaping and supporting effects.
2. Description of Related Art
Brassieres, or bras for short, are commonly used for supporting as well as shaping the breasts. The cups of a shaping bra are usually sewn with padding or are specially molded so as to form raised portions that modify the breast shape by providing enhanced support for certain parts of a user's breasts. However, as the raised portions are fixed in position and not suitable for all breast shapes, the ideal shaping effect is often unattainable. As an improvement, there are bras with movable pads which can be moved to the desired locations to suit each user's need. Nevertheless, the pads tend to displace and therefore lose their intended supporting or shaping functions due to excessive body movement. Furthermore, the pads, fixed or movable, are provided only in certain parts of the brassiere cups and act only on the breast portions to which they are adjacent; in other words, the shaping effects of these pads on the other portions of the breasts are unknown.
Another kind of shaping bras involves an inflatable sac provided between the inner and outer cup members of each cup, and a built-in pump is manually pressed to inflate the sacs to the desired height. However, these inflatable sacs, be they fixed or movable, have the same problems as the foregoing pads when incorporated into bras. Moreover, bras with such inflatable sacs are disadvantaged by inconvenient of use, the feel of a foreign object (due to the pump), and difficult maintenance.